O Fortuna velut Luna
by Nande-chan
Summary: El destino ha sido cumplido, pero la historia aún está incompleta. Una sailor y una estrella fugaz, lo que nunca debió ser iniciado es comenzado y lo que no era complicado se vuelve confusión.
1. Discreción

Lo primero "largo", al menos relativamente, que escribo de Sailor Moon.

Esto es un regalito, bastante incompleto, para Jenny Anderson, porque ella es completamente genial ^^ Y porque hace con el canon lo mismo que yo: es sólo una sugerencia, nadie tiene porque respetarlo (demasiado) xD

No sabía qué título ponerle, hasta que mágicamente apareció éste. Traducido significa: O Fortuna como la Luna.

Van a ser viñetitas y todas están relacionadas. Esperemos a ver qué tal sale esto :)

Por cierto, se agradecen las opiniones, pues es la primera vez que: a) escribo de Haruka, b) escribo una pareja rara en Sailor Moon, en especial esta pareja, c) es lo primero "largo" que hago.

Y ya saben, nada me pertenece.

* * *

**Discreción.**

Un roce discreto, manos a milímetros de separación, una sonrisa cínica y una mirada asesina. Oídos atentos a lo largo del pasillo, silencios incómodos y maldiciones susurradas.

Azul contra verde, negro y arena.

Pasos acompasados suenan en el salón del trono. Dos rodillas en el suelo y una mirada pura sobre ambos. Feliz por encontrarse con él, alegre por verla a ella.

Azul y verde avergonzados; con sus actos sus propósitos han traicionado.

Azul y verde esquivan un par de ojos preocupados por saber si todo iba bien o si había problemas qué solucionar, justo como en el pasado. Niegan lo evidente y remiten a los antecedentes. Y simular enojo e ira se vuelve más sencillo que manifestar el creciente deseo por acorralarse mutuamente en un rincón alejado e iniciar eso que nunca debió ser iniciado.

Hacen los saludos protocolares y entonces la reina baja de su tarima, se acerca a ambos, abraza a su guerrera y la despide. Se para a centímetros de él y lo abraza como jamás ha abrazado a nadie, con un sentimiento de posesión y necesidad que lo deja impactado. Jamás esperó que ella lo recibiera así.

Fuera, recargada en la puerta y simulando hacer una guardia que nunca le fue pedida está Uranus. Uranus, la que necesitaba impedir ese encuentro por el bien de Tokyo de Cristal, de su rey y de la pequeña dama. Haruka, la que no quería ese encuentro porque él podría prodigar caricias y besos que consideraba sólo suyos.

La sailor que había fallado su misión, la mujer que estaba celosa.


	2. Diplomacia

Gracias a los comentarios anteriores :D

Aquí anda la siguiente parte. Esto en realidad avanza algo lento, pero no tan lento como el resto de mis WIP's y eso sí, más seguro.

Por cierto, Haruka cuesta tanto trabajo. Seiya es fácil, pero ella! Oh dios! Y para colmo, la gran parte de esto va desde su punto de vista xD En fin, qué se le va a hacer, esta mujer es muy dominante.

¿Opiniones?

* * *

**Diplomacia.**

Hacía una semana que el embajador de Kinmoku había llegado a Tokyo de Cristal, y la audiencia que había solicitado decía que presentaría sus respetos a la reina y a la pequeña Dama. Del rey no se había dicho ni media palabra, sin embargo, a nadie le extrañó aquello. Después de todo, el rey no gozaba de una gran popularidad; no es que fuera un mal soberano o algo particular, simplemente, la que se encargaba siempre de esos encuentros y demás política exterior era Serena, pues tenía una mayor facilidad para ello. Darien, por otro lado, administraba el reino y evitaba que se fuera a pique.

Había sido una semana llena de ansiedad, incertidumbre, emociones contenidas y deseos de verla. Había esperado tanto tiempo para verla de nuevo, para reflejarse en esas pupilas puras y ver brillar el cabello dorado, para hacerla sonreír con una broma estúpida y ver cómo cada segundo la sonrisa bailoteaba en sus labios terminando por escapar en una sonora carcajada. Y también había fantaseado, más que nunca en esa semana, con tenerla en sus brazos, estar a centímetros de su rostro, pasar sus dedos por su larga cabellera, oler entre su cuello y sentir sus labios.

Fantasías e ilusiones que habían ido creciendo con el pasar de la semana y habían sido estampadas en el suelo cuando la encontró a ella. A Uranus, tan hostil como siempre, tan sensual como nunca.

Un par de miradas enfrentadas, llenas de desconfianza y de desafío. Una voz fría llamando y siendo contestada por otra igual de gélida.

—Qué desagradable sorpresa —dijo ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí Kou? ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita? —Su voz era sarcástica y llena de veneno.

—Deberes diplomáticos.

—¿Deberes diplomáticos? —repitió y arqueó una ceja.

Él no respondió a la provocación y siguió de largo, dejando a una sailor molesta e irascible como hacía años no se le veía y a una Haruka gratamente sorprendida, muy a su pesar. El mocoso ya no era ningún mocoso, de su inmadurez poco quedaba, su impulsividad había sido apaciguada y el breve intercambio había terminado por excitarla. Después de todo, el niño parecía haber crecido, en más de un sentido, y tener un enfrentamiento con él siempre era interesante, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Mucho menos diría que aquél era de las pocas personas que tenía su respeto, de forma extraña y poco convencional, pero respeto a fin de cuentas.

Tenía ganas de una buena discusión, que con seguridad no tardaría en llegar.


	3. Negación

Bueno, la siguiente parte. Muchas gracias a quienes han dejado su comentario ^^ Y trataré de actualizar los domingos, creo... eso sí, tengan en cuenta que una ya volvió a clases y la vida real es una bitch cuando quiere.

* * *

**Negación.**

No tuvo que esperar demasiado por la discusión que tanto quería. La siguiente vez que lo vio, él iba saliendo de una de las oficinas en donde se confirmaban o cancelaban las audiencias de acuerdo a la agenda de la reina. Haruka esperaba que la agenda estuviera tan apretada que una charla con el representante de Kinmoku fuera inoportuna, aunque su esperanza era poca, sabía que era poco probable algo así.

Chocó con él apenas a unos metros de la oficina y se propuso provocarlo. Necesitaba retrasarlo, decepcionarlo, hacerle ver que no vería a Serena si de ella dependía y que, aunque lograse esquivarla, ver a su reina no tendría sentido. Ella era muy feliz con el rey y tenía a la pequeña Dama.

Dio un pequeño suspiro, si eso fuera verdad ella no estaría tan preocupada en cortar el paso de Seiya. Sabía que ahora no había motivo para que Serena se negara a algo con él, su destino había sido cumplido y podía hacer lo que su corazón le pidiera; y viéndolo, no había muchas dudas sobre cuál sería la dirección que tomaría. Además, y aún siendo un secreto que pocos conocían pero que todos intuían de algún modo, los reyes hacía tiempo dormían separados.

La familia real había dejado de ser una hacía tiempo. Lo cual no implicaba que ellos se llevaran mal o discutieran, eran los mejores amigos y siempre se trataban con un cariño casi tierno. Uno exento de pasión, deseo y amor más allá del fraternal.

Por eso, Haruka sabía que no debía dejar que Serena se encontrara con él. Pondría el mundo de cabeza y el secreto dejaría de serlo.

—Kou, otra vez por aquí.

—Tenou —saludó con una inclinación sin agregar nada más y siguió su camino.

—Sabes que tus desesperados intentos por acercarte a ella carecen de sentido, ¿cierto?

Él se detuvo un momento y respondió sin darle la cara.

—Lo sé y aunque siempre lo tengo presente, gracias por recordármelo.

—Pierdes el tiempo. Los reyes se aman y ahora que la pequeña Dama está aquí, cualquier cosa que hagas será inútil.

Esta vez no se detuvo y ella tuvo que seguirlo si quería una discusión.

—También sé eso.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no regresas a tu planeta?

Por primera vez la miró directo a los ojos y su mirada la taladró.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar por un momento siquiera que sólo quiero asegurar que es feliz? —Su voz era fría, estaba enojado, y no transmitía ese desenfreno de antaño—. Porque si descubro la más mínima sombra de sufrimiento en sus ojos, tendré una discusión de lo más animada con tu amado soberano.

Bien, eso no se lo esperaba. Era más complicado de lo que imaginaba, era más profundo que un enamoramiento de adolescentes.

—¿No puedes confiar en las noticias y en las imágenes de ellos dos siendo felices que invaden el universo?

—No, no puedo.

—Qué persona tan desconfiada te has hecho, Kou.

Contrario a la costumbre, él la dejó quedarse con la última palabra sin pelear ni responder. Esto no estaba bien, a este paso Serena caería a sus pies, tenía que evitarlo de cualquier forma. Tenía que proteger el nuevo imperio y la estabilidad de la familia real. Aunque una vocecita le susurró que tal estabilidad ya no existía.


	4. Impulso

Actualizo hoy, porque: 1) tengo ganas, 2) Srita. Rossy Kou lo acaba de pedir ^^

Espero que les guste este cap, porque fue corregido como tres veces :P Sólo hay escrita otra parte, lo cual implica que me debo de sentar a escribir ya. Esta cosa es un monstruo! Se sale de control! xD

Y antes de dejarles seguir con este cap, que yo creo es el que muchas esperaban en cierto modo, quisiera agradecer a SerenaDulceStar porque ha comentado en cada capi y eso es muy lindo de su parte.

* * *

**Impulso.**

Haruka no era una sailor en vano y su puesto le otorgaba varios privilegios e influencias. Influencias que, por supuesto, no dudaría en utilizar en esta ocasión.

Tres días después, un Seiya francamente confundido caminaba por el palacio. Ese había sido el día de la audiencia con Serena y estaba bastante extrañado, pues a última hora los guardias le habían dicho que su majestad tenía un compromiso inesperado que no podía ser postpuesto, que volverían a programar su visita y que por favor tuviera paciencia.

Entre enojado y decepcionado decidió salir del lugar de inmediato. No se rendiría tan fácilmente.

—¿Qué tal la reunión Kou?

—Tenou.

—¿Sabes cuál era ese importante compromiso?

Él se detuvo al oír eso, sabía que tal vez trataría de engañarlo, de picarlo, de hacer que perdiera las esperanzas. Pero no podía dejar de escucharla.

—¿Cuál? —La miró fijamente a los ojos.

—El rey le preparó una sorpresa para festejar algo relacionado con su aniversario.

Una ola de celos lo invadió, hizo que su mirada disparara fuego y el poco autocontrol que le quedaba se desvaneció.

Ella sólo sonreía cínicamente, al parecer había logrado su cometido.

—¿Qué pasa Kou, el ratón te comió la lengua?

—Déjame en paz Tenou —dijo de forma cortante y empezó a avanzar hacia la salida.

—Sólo trato de ayudarte, hago que veas la realidad a la que te enfrentas.

—No necesito tu _ayuda_.

—Aléjate Kou, no eres bienvenido en este palacio.

—No lo haré. No hasta verla.

Se habían detenido, aún faltaban algunos metros para la salida y un par de columnas ocultaban sus figuras de ojos indiscretos.

—Comprende que ella está bien. Es feliz, no te necesita. —Hizo una pausa—. No debes verla.

—¿O qué?

—O te enfrentarás a mí.

—Como si eso me hubiese detenido alguna vez.

—Y al rey. ¿Qué hay de él?

—Que sabe que si le ha hecho daño le partiré su noble cara y no la volverá a ver si está en mi poder.

—Eres un maldito irrespetuoso que debió haberse quedado en su planeta. Sólo vienes a molestar, no hay nada para ti aquí. Ella ama al rey sobre todas las cosas y es feliz junto a…

No la dejó continuar. Su cuerpo terminó actuando sin su consentimiento; sólo quería que callara, no quería oír más. Estaba haciendo más grande la herida, no podía dejarla seguir. La besó.

Fue un beso agresivo, dominante, lleno de violencia y ganas de herirla tanto como lo había herido a él. No fue de extrañar que pronto el sabor de su sangre llegara a sus labios.


	5. Equivocación

Es el último capi que tengo escrito, así que tal vez la próxima actualización tarde un poquito, pero intentaré tenerla lista para el domingo siguiente y no perder la continuidad en esto.

Además, ando algo ocupada, así que respuestas a reviews también para la semana que entra.

¿Comentarios?

* * *

******Equivocación.**

La siguiente vez que Seiya estuvo en el palacio fue para establecer una nueva fecha para la reunión que ahora sí mantendría con Serena. No importaba sobre quién tuviera que pasar (Tenou), él la vería. No pedía tanto, sólo quería mirar sus ojos y ver que brillaban tanto como antes, estaba seguro que eso bastaría para saber que estaba bien.

—Comenzaré a pensar que estás acosándome. Siempre que vengo aquí, me encuentro contigo.

Había pausado su marcha y miraba una de las esquinas del pasillo.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños. Sólo me aseguro de vigilar a las personas sospechosas que entran en el palacio. No te sientas especial.

—Claro, porque empezaba a sentirme único en la vida de Haruka Tenou.

—Sailor Uranus para ti.

—Como prefieras —replicó y siguió andando. Ella también comenzó a caminar.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Qué fue qué?

—Lo de la última vez…

Él se giró y la tomó por los hombros. La mirada era tan indescifrable que Haruka creyó perderse en un laberinto azul.

—No te equivoques _Uranus_, sólo quería callarte.

—No, quien no se debe equivocar eres tú. Ni creas que se va a quedar así.

—Ajá, porque tú pretendes hacerme pagar por tremenda osadía.

—Y ni te imaginas cómo.

—Tengo mucha imaginación, _Uranus_ —dijo y la repasó con la mirada. Unos ojos hambrientos, aunque ninguno se atrevía a pensar de qué.

—No tanta como yo —respondió con el mismo tono.

Y, en lugar de separarse, ella se acercó más a él y lo atacó. O eso diría él si le pidieran definir el beso, pues más que una caricia con los labios parecía ser un golpe en la mandíbula.

Lo acorraló contra la pared y no le importó quién pasara por el pasillo ni quién pudiera verlos. Sólo quería demostrarle que él no era el único que podía jugar con fuego y no quemarse.

Porque nadie se había quemado, aún.

Esta vez, el beso fue distinto, llegó agresivo y fuerte, pero no terminó en sangre compartida ni en violencia contenida. Esta vez, las manos inquietas de él rozaron su cintura y sus senos por sobre la ropa, y las de ella pasaron por su pecho y su espalda. Esta vez, hacía más calor. Esta vez, necesitaban más aire, pues parecía que alguien hubiera quitado el oxígeno de ese pasillo.

Y sin embargo, terminó tan inesperado como empezó.

—Lárgate —dijo con los labios pegados a la oreja de Seiya.

—Quítate.


End file.
